howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather's Adoptive Parents
Heather's parents were a couple that adopted the lost daughter of Oswald the Agreeable. Biography ''Captured by the Outcasts Heather's adoptive parents were captured and held hostage by Alvin the Treacherous while he blackmailed Heather into getting information on training dragons from Berk. Heather claims to the Dragon Riders that she and her parents were attacked by pirates and laid siege to her village. Heather finally confessed that her parents were captured by Alvin, not pirates. However, the Riders had already found out she was working with the Outcasts, so no one believed her. When Astrid, who was disguised as Heather and infiltrated Outcast Island, was about to leave with the Dragon Manual, Alvin came back with Heather's adoptive parents, revealing the truth. He would return them to "Heather" for the book. Astrid then tries to rescue them, but is found out by Alvin, when he touched her dyed hair, and is forced to take them to Hiccup and the others. The couple was frightened at the sight of Toothless, and were carried by Stormfly back to Berk. Heather's parents then left Berk with their daughter and headed back home to their island. Their Teenage Adopted Daughter Heather mentions in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" that her village was destroyed in a raid by Dagur the Deranged. She also insinuates that her parents were killed in the raid. Heather also revealed in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" that her parents were actual adoptive parents and had been separated from her real family at a very young age. Appearances Trivia *The parents designs are the same as background characters on Berk. Coincidentally, another couple with the same designs appeared in "How to Pick Your Dragon". *These parents were initially planned to be Heather's real parents but turned into her adoptive parents when Heather's character got rewritten for ''Dragons: Race to the Edge and she was made to be Dagur's sister. *These two characters have very similar features to Heather: the mother has black hair and the father has green eyes. They were especially designed to look like Heather as they were originally intended to be her real parents before it was decided that Heather would work better as a Berserker instead. *They are the first adoptive parents in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. *Ironically, Heather says her village was attacked by pirates. In her return, her village was destroyed by Dagur. Gallery Heather's adoptive parents.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 11 Heather Report Part 2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime970.jpg Astrid hatching a plan to Heather's adoptive parents.jpg Astrid's MN 128.jpg Astrid's MN 127.jpg Astrid's MN 126.jpg Astrid's MN 125.jpg Astrid's MN 124.jpg Astrid's MN 123.jpg Astrid's MN 122.jpg Astrid's MN 148.1.jpg Astrid's MN 148.jpg Astrid's MN 147.jpg Astrid's MN 146.jpg Astrid's MN 145.jpg Astrid's MN 144.jpg Astrid's MN 143.jpg Astrid's MN 142.jpg Astrid's MN 140.jpg Astrid's MN 139.jpg Astrid's MN 138.jpg Astrid's MN 132.jpg Astrid's MN 131.jpg Astrid's MN 130.jpg Astrid's MN 129.jpg DD S1 RoB E11 0391.jpg DD S1 RoB E11 0502.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Heather Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Males Category:Females